revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Amanda and Aiden
Amanda and Aiden go way back, from their training days under Satoshi Takeda. They had an intimate relationship which ended after Aiden left her for his mission, but years later, the two reunite. Emily Thorne is initially reluctant to trust him again, but eventually gives in and begins dating him in again. While they have had their ups and downs, they remain affectionate towards each other. Biography Season Two In "Destiny" Aiden dives into the ocean to "rescue" Emily Thorne from a watery grave, but she is not too pleased with this. Aiden takes an elbow to the face and has a knife to his throat when he says, "Trust me". But Emily spits back "I already made that mistake once". Later on it's revealed that Emily and Aiden were romantically involved. In 2008, they both were training under Takeda, in the school of Revenge. But when Takeda found Aiden's missing sister, he had to leave because this could be his only chance. Emily wanted to come with. He told her to wait in the maze at midnight for him and they will go together. At midnight, Emily ready to leave with Aiden waited as planed in the maze. But instead of Aiden it was Satoshi Takeda who appeared and informed her that Aiden has already left, never intending to take her with him. Their relationship slowly builds up over Season Two, with Emily kissing Aiden in the episode "Penance". In "Revelations", Daniel Grayson becomes aware of their relationship and is visibly jealous. Initially, Aiden and Emily bond over the fact that they are both seeking to avenge someone. However, after Aiden kills Trask, who had killed his sister, and was left without the peace of mind he thought he would feel, he begins to make plans for getting Emily off of her path to vengeance. Season Three Aiden returns to the Hamptons in "Fear", the first episode of season 3. He becomes allies with Victoria Grayson, telling her that he will help her destroy Emily Thorne, claiming that he only wants revenge for the hurt that Emily caused him. In "Confession", Aiden accompanies Victoria to Nolan's housewarming party to suprise Emily. After Emily sees Aiden she asks him what he's doing there and tells him that he should leave. After the party a suspicous Daniel questions Emily about Aiden and then reveals that he shot Aiden with Emily's gun after Aiden attacked him. Later, when Emily is on the beach Aiden comes up to her telling Emily that Victoria took the bait and that she offered him room and board at Grayson manor. Emily thanked him for coming back and Aiden replayed saying that if she had to re-instate him, he must be the only one she can turn to. She asked him why he didn't tell her that Daniel had shot him and he showed her where the bullet had gone. Emily softly touches his face, indicating that she wants to kiss him. Aiden stops her, warning her that they were exposed. Emily apologizes and leaves. Emily and Aiden share a passionate kiss where she confesses that he means everything to her. Aiden proposes to Emily and she says Yes even though she is getting married the next day to Daniel. They end up kissing passionately. After Emily's master plan goes awry, she no longer can run away with Aiden to the Maldives. Broken-hearted after finding out she is sterile from her bullet wounds, Emily breaks up with Aiden to continue her plan of revenge against the Graysons. They then get back together. Emily plans to reveal the truth about her father after she manages to lock Conrad up and leave with Aiden to get married and start a life together. However before they could, Aiden is led into a trap and killed by Victoria. Quotes Season Two Emily: Let go of me. What the hell are you doing? Aiden: I saved your life. Emily: Who asked you to do that?........I was that close to unlocking a memory about my mother. Aiden: Amanda Emily: Don’t call me that Aiden: I am not your enemy Aiden: Trust me Emily: I already made that mistake once Emily: We're trapped. We've got to go over. Give me your hand. Aiden: Emily wait, my leg Emily: You ok? Takeda: FUCK YOU BITCHHHHHH YASSS BITCH Emily: He cheated. Takeda: yes. He understood the exercise, to exploit your opponent’s weakness that is the key to revenge. Lose your compassion. Aiden: No hard feelings? - Destiny ---- Emily: Why? Aiden: He wanted you dead. I prefer you alive. Emily: And I prefer you ten thousand miles away from here. Tell Takeda I don’t need a nanny. Aiden: Takeda didn’t send me. Emiy: Well he didn’t stop you either. Are you going to get out or do I have to throw you Aiden: What you need right now is my help. - Confidence ---- Gallery Destiny_8.jpg Destiny_9.jpg Destiny_10.jpg Destiny_12.jpg Destiny_13.jpg 129220 0240 pre 595.jpg 129220 0007 pre 595.jpg 129220 0176 pre 595.jpg Confidence 1.jpg Confidence 5.jpg Confidence 11.jpg Confidence 12.jpg Confidence 18.jpg Cence 19.jpg Confidence 20.jpg Confidence 22.jpg Illusion 1.jpg Illusion 10.jpg Lineage 10.jpg Revelations 12.jpg Revelations 11.jpg Revelations 10.jpg Penance 2.jpg Penance 7.jpg Emily_Aiden.jpg Emily_Aiden2.jpg Emily pissed at Aiden.jpg|Emily and Aiden fighting 3x03: confession Revenge318-0237.jpeg Revenge306-1117.jpg Revenge306-1133.jpg Revenge310-1027.jpg vlcsnap-2014-05-09-20h22m02s23.png vlcsnap-2014-05-09-20h22m12s139.png vlcsnap-2014-05-09-20h22m15s171.png vlcsnap-2014-05-09-20h22m31s79.png vlcsnap-2014-05-09-20h22m37s137.png vlcsnap-2014-05-09-20h22m39s158.png vlcsnap-2014-05-09-20h22m41s176.png vlcsnap-2014-05-09-20h22m41s176.png vlcsnap-2014-05-09-20h22m44s204.png vlcsnap-2014-05-09-20h22m46s228.png vlcsnap-2014-05-09-20h23m06s170.png vlcsnap-2014-05-09-20h23m11s221.png Trivia *It is clear that they still have feelings for each other. *First met in November 2006. *He's in love with her and unsure if she feels same way towards him. *She told him that he is her everything. *Aiden proposed to Amanda in'' Surrender'' and they were supposed to leave the Hamptons together and disapppear after sending Victoria to jail for her supposed murder but everything went wrong when Daniel shot Amanda for lying to him about being pregnant. *Aiden was killed by Victoria therefore ending their relationship. Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship